When it Rains it Pours
by FaithSummers210
Summary: Persephone escapes the clutches of none other than Apollo on a rainy night. She shows up in the underworld drenched to the bone. Can Hades help her through her difficult time? What happens when the questions start about her running away? Can she keep her secret or will all be revealed? (Lore Olympus)
1. Ch. 1: Downpour

A/N: Hey guys thank you for checking out my first Lore Olympus fanfic that I am posting. If you're seeing this and wondering about my other stories I promise I do have chapters in the works for them. Things have been crazy and I've been dealing with a bit of writer's block, but I am getting back into the swing of things this month and I can't wait to share the upcoming chapters and stories with you. I have a million and one ideas running through my head. If you want any story in particular updated first let me know and I'll try and accommodate you. That's it, so without further ado here is my new story, enjoy.

When it Rains it Pours

Ch. 1: Downpour

The rain poured down in torrents over her body as she walked in detached silence. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she needed to get away from Artemis's house. Apollo had been around all day, telling her he couldn't wait for tonight, making slight touches behind his sister's back.

She could still feel his hands all over her. It made her itch to shed her skin, though she knew that wouldn't work as she had rubbed her skin raw in the shower before but the feeling of his hands never left. The thought of it made her cry harder and she was never more thankful for the rain than as it hid her tears, tears others would not understand.

She was surprised she had been allowed to be gone as long as she assumed she had been. She kept waiting for someone to come drag her back to the house. Her stomach churned at the thought of that person being Apollo. She had only managed to escape when he had gone to the restroom and Artemis had gone to make popcorn.

The night grew darker and colder and the rain grew heavier as she walked. It wasn't until a building loomed in front of her that she realized where she had walked to. Hades's house loomed hauntingly in front of her. Was he asleep? Should she walk up there?

No, it wasn't right. He didn't deserve to deal with her mental breakdown.

She wavered outside his house for a few minutes trying to decide what to do. The thought of going back to Artemis's house sent her stomach plummeting, but she didn't want to intrude on Hades, he might even have his girlfriend over. The decision was made for her though when loud, booming barks drifted through the pouring rain.

She knew those barks, they belonged to Cerberus. She longed for the protection of the house from which she could hear him scratching at the door. Her feet carried her forward without a thought toward the safety beyond. She didn't realize how close she had gotten until the door opened revealing Hades himself holding back a big black dog that whined upon seeing Persephone.

"Persephone?" Hades called to her. She couldn't find her voice so she merely nodded. "What are you doing out in the rain? You're soaked. Please come in and dry off before you catch a cold." Persephone climbed the stairs and was met at the top by Hades and the big black dog. She gently brushed one hand through Cerberus's silky fur as Hades took her other hand in his own.

"You're shivering." She hadn't realized it until he said something. The cold couldn't seem to penetrate her cloudy mind. He led her into the house and down the hall to a room. "Why don't you take a bath or a shower and get warmed up while I start some tea and find you some warm clothes. Cerberus go with her." She nodded and allowed the loving dog to lead her into what must have been a guest room. She worked on autopilot to start a bath and strip out of her sopping clothes. The warm water prickled her skin as she slipped into the tub. The bubbles and warmth we're soothing to her frazzled mind and she found herself beginning to drift off in the warm water. A knock at the door woke her from her slumber, she must have been out for a while as the water had cooled quite a bit.

"Persephone tea is ready and there are clothes on the bed whenever you're ready." Hades calm voice calling out to her was soothing and she was finally able to find her voice.

"Thank you. I'll be finished in a moment." She quickly washed her hair and then grabbed the towel hanging beside the tub. It was fluffy and warm and she smiled thinking of the care Hades took in picking out comforting items for his guests, not that she would expect anything less from the meticulous King of the Underworld.

On the blue blanketed bed lay a pair of pants, a long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of boxers. She blushed realizing the clothes belonged to him and couldn't help herself but to pick them up and smell them. They smelled like him, warm and comforting as a forest fire in winter. The clothes were way too big for her and she had to make some adjustments, but she never felt so comfortable wearing clothes in her life. It was like she was draped in a security blanket.

The mental image of him carefully picking out these clothes for her and making sure she was warm and safe caused her eyes to fill with tears that cascaded down her pink flushed cheeks. It was a simple gesture, kind, and caring, but it filled her heart with an unbelievable love for him.

The smell of tea and soup wafted into the bedroom and she found herself following the scent down the hall and into the kitchen where she found him bustling around spooning hot soup into bowls. The sight both made her swoon and filled her with a pleasant tingling sensation. His t-shirt clung to his muscles and his pants cupped his butt nicely. A blush crept across her cheeks at the vulgar thoughts that filled her head.

He turned with the bowls in hand, nearly dropping them when he saw her. It took him a moment to find a coherent thought before clearing his throat as he placed the soup on the breakfast bar beside the two steaming mugs of tea.

"I'm sorry I didn't expect you to be standing there. I made soup, I thought you might like some. Please, come sit." His eyes raked over her body as she moved to take a seat. His gaze wasn't uncomfortable like it was when Apollo did it. No, she found she rather liked his eyes drifting over her, especially as she could tell it was having an effect on him. She wondered if it turned him on to see her in his clothes, though she berated herself for the thought. He was a king after all and she was a mere goddess of spring far below his level.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you." She replied as she sat down. The soup and tea were warm on her throat and in her belly and she was so very thankful for Hades. He didn't have to do all of this, but he chose to for her.

"I'm sorry my clothes are so big. I can send for some to be brought for you tomorrow. Though you do look splendid." Her whole body reacted to her words and it took her a minute to find words to reply with.

"Thank you, though you don't have to do that. I can have Eros or Hermes pick some of mine up from Artemis's tomorrow. I hate to intrude, but do you think I could stay for a little bit? At least until I work some stuff out." She asked shyly dropping her head, not meeting his eyes. A warm hand touched her chin lifting it so she would look at him.

"Persephone you are welcome to stay as long as you like here. I understand needing space to work through stuff and I'm happy to provide you a safe space in which to do so. If you want to have someone pick up your clothes that's fine, I'm sure there are other items you'll want too so it makes sense, though I'd still be happy to have some delivered should you choose. I hope you don't mind that I threw your wet clothes in the washer so you will have them in the morning." she was glad he thought of clothes as she hadn't grabbed any in her quick escape from Artemis's house.

"Thank you and I don't mind that was very thoughtful of you. I should probably call Artemis and let her know I'm ok before she freaks out and comes looking for me or worse. Would you mind if I used your phone? I left mine at Artemis's house." Persephone did not look forward to that conversation. She knew Artemis would be upset with her, but she couldn't understand without knowing what her brother did and she couldn't tell her and hurt her that way.

"That would probably be a good idea, I'm sure she's noticed by now that you're missing and is likely frantic. You can of course use my phone. It would be good to let her know you're safe. Although that leads me to another thought. Persephone why did you leave Artemis's house and walk here alone in this downpour?" Persephone's breath caught and her heart pounded as she processed his question.

A/N: What do you guys think of this chapter. Aren't Hades and Persephone cute?! If you're not following Lore Olympus by the amazing Rachel Smythe you are completely missing out and I urge you to go read it right now, you will not be disappointed. Leave me a like and a review and let me know what you think.

As always my faithful readers;

Faith ️


	2. Ch 2: Tears

A/N: Here is the anxiously awaited chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos, you all are amazing. Thank you to my editor Spooks_on_Parade. Check out all of her amazing works. I won't keep you, enjoy this chapter inspired by the amazing Lore Olympus by Rachel Smythe.

When it Rains it Pours

Ch. 2 - Tears

The absolute terror in Persephone's eyes caught Hades off guard. She looked like a rabbit caught in the crosshairs, ready to jump away at a moment's notice. Her breath hitched as she began to descend into a panic. What could have happened to cause such a reaction in the Goddess of Spring?

"Kore breath. You need to breathe," Hades said placing his hand atop hers, trying to ground her and draw her attention. Tears spilled down her cheeks from her shining eyes so full of fear. He wanted to do something, anything, for her, but he knew from his own panic attacks that being there and talking would be the best thing — so that's what he did. He whispered sweet nothings as his thumb stroked over her hand.

A low whine caught his attention from the doorway of the kitchen. Cerberus, stood there, ears laid back and a saddened expression on his face. Hades beckoned his loyal companion over so that he could also comfort Persephone, allowing the large dog to wind around her and lay his head on her shoulder from behind.

The pink hand not held by Hades' blue one reached over to pet the canine. She stroked through his silky fur as she took deep breaths until her racing heart and trembling calmed. Her tears did not stop however, they actually picked up until she was sobbing.

His heart broke for the little goddess falling apart in front of him. He needed to do something besides just sit there. He carefully opened his arms and drew her into him until she was leaning into his chest and sobbing into his shirt. His hands stroked her back as he hummed softly to her. It took a while but her sobs finally quieted and she was nearly asleep against him.

He picked her up, careful not to jostle her too much, and began his trek down the hall to the guest room. Cerberus followed them and, as they entered the room, he trotted past, drawing back the covers with his teeth. Hades chuckled under his breath so as not to wake the snoozing woman who had fallen asleep in his arms, face pressed into his chest, as he carried her to her room.

The change in temperatures or textures must have startled her as she shot up in bed as soon as he lay her down. Her eyes were once again panicked as they darted around until she found him standing beside her. She held out her hands to him, beckoning him to her bed. Her look of fragility and fear drew him to her like a moth to a flame and he couldn't deny her this one thing — she asked for so little.

"Stay. Please," She begged frightfully.

He drew her into his arms once again as he sat on the bed, stroking his hands through her hair. "What has you so frightened, sweetheart?" The endearment was so natural coming from his mouth that it took his mind a minute to catch up, though he realized he couldn't find it in himself to be sorry for saying it.

"He's going to hurt people...the photos…can't let him share...hurts...need to make him stop." He felt her tears soak through his shirt as she pressed her face against his chest as though she were trying to hide, he didn't think she realized what she had just said. Her hands bunched in his shirt as she spoke.

"Who has pictures Kore? What pictures? Pictures of you?" She nearly choked at his questions.

"What?" Her eyes were questioning which confirmed his theory.

"You said 'he has pictures.' Who is 'he', sweetheart? Please, let me help you. We can take care of any pictures. Did whoever 'he' is hurt you?" Hades feared what she would say, but he would stick by his word and help her.

Persephone tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she thought. He would give her all the time she needed. Finally, she blew out a breath but dropped her head. She wouldn't look at him. He wouldn't force her to, whatever was going through her mind couldn't be easy to talk about.

"Apollo." She said softly, so soft he barely heard her.

"What about Apollo?" What had that shitty little Sun God done now?

"I...I need you n...not to freak out on me. I n...need you t...to listen, to...to just be here, w...with me." She stumbled out.

"I'm listening," He told her gently.

Hesitantly, she told him everything — from the first time she met Apollo, to that fateful night, to every time she had been around him since, including this night. She didn't want him to interfere either, she wanted to deal with this in her own way, find the closure that she needed.

Every word she said explained past reactions. It also explained why she had shown up to his house tonight alone, shivering and dripping wet, with nothing but the clothes on her back. He wanted to track down Apollo and throttle him until his head exploded. He wanted to revel as the life drained from his golden eyes.

But he wouldn't because Persephone was right. He needed to keep a level head and not freak out because she needed him for support more than she needed him to avenge her. He would always be beside her to help her along the way, in whatever way she needed him to be.

By the end of her story, they were laying down — Persephone's head on his chest and his arms wound around her. "Are you mad at me?" She asked as she drew lazy patterns on his t-shirt covered torso, that caused pleasurable tingles to dance over his body.

He was shocked at the words that came out of her mouth. "What?! Kore where did you get the idea that I'm mad at you?!" He exclaimed.

"Well...you haven't said anything. I...I didn't want to upset you, but when I looked at you... you looked so angry."

He hadn't meant to let her see the anger that flit across his face as he listened to her story. He was so focused on her he didn't realize that his schooled features had slipped.

How stupid could he be? He knew she was observant. He should have been paying better attention to keeping his features neutral, she was what mattered, not his feelings on the subject.

"Kore, sweetheart, I'm not mad at you at all," he said tilting her face up from where it had been laying so he could look at her. He saw the curiosity plain on her face even in the darkened room. "I'm angry at Apollo for what he did to you and I'm angry that you weren't better protected. But I'm also glad that Cerberus came to you that day and kept it from happening again." The aforementioned dog raised his head from where he had laid at the end of the bed and his tail wagged gleefully.

"Of course he did because he's my good boy." She smiled lovingly at the dog and he acknowledged her doting with a small woof before laying his head back down. "Hades what happened to me, it wasn't anyone's fault but Apollo's. I know he needs to pay for his crime, but I'm not ready to go public — I don't know if I will ever be ready."

He sighed heavily, wishing he could change the way she currently felt. He hated to think of that little shit-head strolling around free, not a care in the world, and Hades knew, without truly knowing, that Persephone had not been his first victim and would most likely not be his last.

"Kore, where is Apollo's Lyre? You mentioned you had taken it. While I'm not opposed to you destroying it piece by piece, if you're caught with it you could land yourself in major trouble. If I were caught with it, I could just say I had confiscated it for one reason or another, we both know there are many reasons that I might do that. It wouldn't be such a big deal. Will you please allow me to help?" He looked at her as her fingers stopped moving.

"It's in a box at Artemis's house. I would have to get it while she's out or sneak it past her somehow. I don't want to get in trouble, but I want to take something from him. Ever since I met him all he has done is take from me — my peace, my joy, my dignity. I just want him to feel as afraid of me as I am of him right now. I want him to be the one to quake in my shadow. So I took something from him. Why is it fair that he can hurt me, but just retribution would result in a penalty? I know it was wrong to steal it, but I want him to feel what I feel."

She trembled in his arms as she rambled in frustration.

"I understand where you're coming from Kore, I do, but I don't think this is the way to go about it. Tomorrow we can go pick up some of your things from Artemis's and I would like it if you could grab the box with the lyre. You can tell her you're picking up some clothes because you'll be away for work for a bit since I know how she feels about the underworld and me in general. I also think it would be good for you if you went to see a therapist, it's your choice of course, but it might help, sweetheart. There's so much I want to help you with, but I'm not a professional. My therapists are great, I have been going to them for a long time and they help me a lot, they could help you too if you want to see them." She nodded her head, her warm cheek brushing against him through the material of his shirt. "Does anyone else know what Apollo did?" He asked gently as he ran his long fingers through her ever-growing hair.

"Just Eros. I didn't know what it was until I showed Eros my memories and he talked me through it all. He's been keeping it quiet for me. He thinks I need to go public about Apollo too, but even if I did who would believe some lowly Goddess of Spring over the great Olympian Sun God? Besides he's Zeus's favorite, he would never let Apollo stand trial, or if he did it would be biased. It's pointless."

Hades raged internally about his brother because he knew she was right. It hurt him for her to think that her case against Apollo was pointless, she should never feel that way. He couldn't let that happen.

"I will take care of Zeus, whenever you're ready. I will always be in your corner, Persephone. For now, though I believe we should both get some rest — we have a long day at work tomorrow."

Her drooping eyes agreed with him and they both snuggled down into the warm blankets piled on the bed.

It felt good holding her in his arms, she fit as no other had before. He didn't want to let her go, he couldn't bear to lose her. He wanted her by his side forever, he knew that now. He could only hope that someday she would feel the same about him after she had had a chance to heal and they had had a chance to talk. He would be honest with her — she deserved that.

He was going to have to have a long talk with Minthe very, very soon. He needed to be honest with her as well and end their relationship. It wasn't working out and hadn't for a long time in all honesty, it was toxic. The last thought he had was how warm and soft Persephone's breath was on his chest as he drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he had had in an extremely long time.

A/N: What do you all think? Aren't these two cute? Are you excited for the upcoming talk with Minthe? Chapter 3 is in the editing stages and Chapter 4 is being written. If you enjoyed this or have any constructive criticism leave me a comment down below or a kudos.

As always my faithful readers,

Faith


	3. Chapter 3 - Fever

**A/N: **I want to apologize for this being so late. This chapter has been done for a while but a lot has come up. If you enjoy my LO work I do have more I will be posting soon, so be on the look out for those. I also have other fandom stories I am working on.

I had to remind myself recently that I write for me, but I also write for my fans and I want to do right by you. I was going to go on a hiatus with some stories, but I won't let others and bad situations hold me back. I am going to buckle down and write as well as get editing done on those that on in editing limbo currently.

I love all of you. You're reviews, favorites, and follows make my days and I am so blessed to have such an amazing fan base you all are absolutely amazing.

Without further ado, onto the story.

enjoy!

**When it Rains it Pours**

**Chapter 3 - Fever**

Warm. That's how she felt when she woke up — too warm. Sweat beaded on her face and stuck her clothes to her body. Her stomach rolled with the slightest movement of her head, which also caused her head to pound like her brain was trying to push itself out of her skull. Every part of her ached and her body felt like it weighed a million pounds. Deep coughs wracked through her aching body that made her throat and lungs burn and tears pool in her eyes. She was sick—and she hated it. She had always hated getting sick, because though she was rarely sick since she had a really good immune system, when she did come down sick she always had it bad.

She loathed that she wound up sick in Hades's house, with him lying beside her. She didn't want him to have to deal with her illness and she really didn't want to get him sick. She didn't want to move but her stomach rolled just right, propelling her out of bed and into the bathroom.

He felt the bed move quickly and then the sounds of gagging in the bathroom. He sat up his hand landing on a damp area causing him to look over. Where Persephone had been laying the entire side of the bed was soaked like she had been drenched in water. He heard her throw up into the toilet and made his way from the bed to the bathroom door.

In her haste, she hadn't shut the door so he was able to move inside. The sight that greeted him clenched his heart. Her skin was pastel and sweat-drenched causing her hair and clothes to stick to her. He grabbed a rag from the closet and soaked it in cool water, before ringing it out so it wouldn't drip on her.

He draped the cool rag over her neck, under her hair, while he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Coughs shook her small frame in between rounds of throwing up causing her to gag and salty tears fell from her face down into the toilet. He could tell she hurt and he wished he could do more to help her. Deciding she might feel better if she got cleaned up after she finished, he leaned over to the tub.

The water warmed quickly and began to fill the tub to the perfect amount. He added some soothing oils and bubble bath while it filled.

Once Persephone finished he grabbed a cup filling it with cool water and handed it to her. She swished to rinse her mouth out, before disposing of the gross water. She drank a few small sips but that sent her back to retching.

"I'll get you some shaved ice. Why don't you climb in the bath and relax?" She nodded and began trying to pull the long sleeve shirt off, but her body shook with every movement and her eyes spilled over with tears of frustration.

"Would you like some help?" He asked calmly and she nodded her head. He took the hem of the shirt in his hands gently lifting it upward. She managed to raise her arms when he needed her too, but they didn't stay up for long. He helped her shimmy out of the sweatpants before moving to her bra and underwear.

He tried hard not to think about her perfectly chiseled body. How she felt in his hands. He couldn't stop the thoughts completely though. She was exquisite. Stop it Hades, she's sick and either way, it's still inappropriate. He offered her his arm, she took it shakily, and he helped her into the tub.

"Thank you, Hades." She said softly as she laid her head against the side of the tub.

"You're welcome." He slipped out of the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen grabbing his phone on the way. He had over 50 missed calls from Hecate, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Athena, Eros, Hermes, and surprisingly Artemis. He decided to call Artemis first, he was sure she was worried by this point, having not heard from Persephone all night. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hades! Do you know where Persephone is? She went missing last night and everyone is frantic." She sounded out of breath having probably run in her panicked state.

"You can tell everyone to relax, she's here with me. She had gone for a walk and got caught in the rain. Cerberus came across her on his way home and brought her with him. Unfortunately, she's not feeling very well this morning. I'll have her call you when she's up to it ok?" Artemis sighed heavily.

"I'm glad she's safe. You better be taking good care of her. Is there anything I can do?" Hades mentally rolled his eyes before replying.

"I'm taking good care of her. She's taking a bath and Cerberus is in guarding her, he refuses to leave her side. Do me a favor and help me tackle these phone calls, please. I need Hermes to bring me the following items." He explained what was needed for Persephone before dialing his brother.

"Hades thank you for finally calling me back. We have a bit of a situation, you see..." He cut his brother off before he could rant.

"I know Persephone went missing. She went for a walk last night and got caught in the rain. Cerberus found her on his way home and brought her here. She's safe but unfortunately has come down sick. I'm taking care of her don't worry. If you and Hera could handle Athena and Hestia, that would be great. Artemis is handling Hermes and Eros. I'll call Hecate next." Hades rushed through the explanation so he could keep Zeus shut up long enough to hear it all.

"Oh she's down there is she?" Hades could hear the waggle in his eyebrows.

"Not like that you idiot. She was soaked and tired, so I offered for her to stay the night, though it will be longer now." Hades replied not wanting to besmirch her honor.

"Fine, fine, you're no fun. We will talk to Athena and Hestia and let them know that she's safe. They won't be happy with where she is at, but they'll be glad she is safe." Zeus sounded bored now.

"Thank you. I better call Hecate. Bye Zeus." He hung up the phone before Zeus could make some sort of stupid comment and dialed Hecate.

"It's about time you called me back! Do you know what I have been dealing with? Persephone is missing! You're late to work! Cerberus isn't at his post! What is going on Hades?!" Shit, she was pissed, he felt bad he had overslept.

"Everything is fine Hecate. Persephone is with me. This stays between you and me, but she ran away from Artemis because of Apollo. I can't say more unless Persephone wants me to, I promised her. As far as everyone else is concerned, she went for a walk and got caught in the rain. Cerberus found her and brought her here. However, she showed up at my door soaked and crying. It was a very long night last night working through everything and we both overslept this morning. Persephone is sick." He heard Hecate sigh heavily.

"Is there anything I can do. Like murder that shitty little sun God perhaps. Do you need anything?" She asked. He could hear the air of vengeance in her voice.

"You can't kill Apollo, I promised Persephone she could deal with this in her own way. Hermes is bringing some supplies, but there is one thing you can do. Persephone stole Apollo's Lyre. It's hidden in a box in her room. You know if it's found in her possession she will be in trouble, I, however, will not. I need you to go pick that up, along with some clothes of hers and some personal items. I also need you to handle or cancel all my meetings today, I won't be making it into work and I doubt I could tear Cerberus away if I tried."

"I can handle that boss. No need for her to further get into trouble. I'll let everyone know you and Persephone won't be in for a few days, it sounds like you'll need them." He could have kissed Hecate for doing all of this for him.

"Hades." A soft voice called down the hall.

"Thank you, Hecate. I better go she's calling for me."

"Goodbye Hades." The phone went silent as the call ended and he slipped the little piece of plastic into his pocket as he made his way down the hall. He found Persephone standing in the bedroom doorway in nothing but a bathrobe. The sight both turned him on and made his heart swell with love.

"Hello, sweet thing, you're looking better. Let's get you some clothes so you can relax. I'm sorry I didn't have them sitting out for you, phone calls took longer than expected." She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her face into his chest. It took him a minute to respond, but he placed his arms around her and held her body close, her breaths calm against him, though she was still too warm. He picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to his room to find clothes for her for the day.

**A/N: **What do you guys think? Aren't our Persades absolutely brilliant and so very cute? Did you enjoy it? Leave me a comment, hit those hearts, and don't forget to follow me so you don't miss any of my upcoming stories or chapters.

As always my faithful readers,

With Love,

Faithy


	4. Chapter 4 - Unexpected

**A/N: Hello, my faithful readers,****I know this chapter has been long-awaited and I apologize for it taking so long. I had hit a bit of a block with this story but now that has been cleared up and I know the way ahead.****I want to thank Roselessthorn for being my beta this chapter when I really needed someone else to fix what was feeling off with the first draft.****As always thank you to the ever amazing Rachel Smythe for allowing us to play in her sandbox.****I hope you enjoy!****P.s. please be sure to check the trigger warning of this chapter.**

**TW: There is a run-in with abuser this chapter. Please read with caution.**

**When it Rains it Pours**

**Chapter 4 - Unexpected**

His clothes were big but warm around her body that either burned with heat or quaked with chills. He had set some shaved ice in front of her, which felt refreshing down her sore throat, while he walked around preparing a homemade chicken noodle soup for her.

She hadn't known what a great cook he was until she was captivated by both the amazing aroma that filled the kitchen and his masterful work with his hands preparing ingredients. He confided that he even made homemade food for all of his dogs, which she found precious and alluring.

Even sick, she couldn't find it in herself to quell her feelings for him. She knew she shouldn't have them because he was in a relationship with Minthe and it was horrid of her to come between that. She struggled to feel as bad about it as she should though.

She wanted him in her heart and soul.

Watching his muscles flex as he worked to prepare her something to eat was enticing and entrancing. The soup smelled heavenly even as her stomach churned. She wasn't sure she could handle eating it, but she was going to try. It was the perfect meal—warm and soothing against the dreary cold pitter-patter of rain against the clear glass panels of the kitchen windows; the drops sliding lazily down them leaving streaks of moisture behind.

A loud demanding knock at the door shocked her from her reverie causing her to jump in surprise and nearly losing her balance on the chair in which she sat.

"You stay and eat, I'll get this." She spooned a small helping of broth, bringing it gently before her, and carefully blowing as she watched him walk to the next room. She could see him from her seat, his disposition reserved as he pulled the wooden door open.

Persephone unconsciously sank further into her chair as she eyed the red nymph standing there with rainwater dripping off her beautiful hair and ears. The rage painted in her face and body made a shiver of fear run down Persephone's spine.

"SO THE RUMORS ARE TRUE THAT YOU HAVE ANOTHER GIRL IN YOUR HOUSE, THAT JUST HAPPENS TO BE LITTLE MISS PERFECT, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME! Tell me did you enjoy screwing the little virgin?! I bet it can't have been any fun with no experience! She's so pathetic compared to me! Gods, you are as disgusting as your brothers and father!" Persephone watched with wide eyes as Minthe stalked closer to Hades. He almost seemed to shrink in on himself as Minthe raised her hand to him. Her stomach flip-flopped threatening to spill the contents within as her anxiety spiked.

"What are you doing here Minthe?" Hecate's voice was a welcome reprieve from the scene before her and her timing was impeccable. Hermes stood behind her, his arms full of groceries. Minthe backed away from Hades, keeping distance between herself and Hecate. "Are you alright there Hades?" Hecate asked, laying her open hand on his arm.

"I'm fine. Minthe I'm sorry for not telling you, but Persephone is sick and nothing is happening between us, it was actually Cerberus who brought her. However, your attitude and actions toward me and Persephone are deplorable and they have been for quite some time. I was simply too blind to see it. From this point on, our relationship is over. You need to find yourself another job. Please leave." Hecate escorted Minthe out past Hermes and returned moments later. No one had moved from their places - until Hades turned toward Persephone.

Persephone watched him move to her; trying to calm her nerves and stomach and failing at doing both. She had never seen someone treat another person that way. No one deserved the vitriol that had just been spewed. Hermes and Hecate found their way into the kitchen past Hades who had stopped to stand in front of her.

"Are you alright, Persephone? I'm sorry you had to see that." She nodded even as tears welled in her eyes. She tried desperately to keep them from falling, as to not further upset her stomach, but she failed miserably and within moments she found herself shooting down the hall to the nearest bathroom.

He was shocked as she nearly tripped, pushing past him with tears pouring down her face. He followed her down the hall to his guest bathroom. He nearly left to allow her to gather herself but he heard her throwing up again. He quietly opened the door to not spook the young goddess.

"Persephone?" No reply came except another round over the porcelain bowl. He grabbed a hair tie on his way over to her, pulling the newly grown hair up into a messy bun. His blue skin blushed against the pale flushed pink nape of her neck. In that quick second of contact, she seemed too overly warm which worried him greatly. He leaned over the black marble countertop to reach into the mirrored medicine cabinet and grab the forehead thermometer.

The instrument was delicate in his large hands, beeping to life with merely a second's hesitation. He placed the object against her forehead frowning as it ticked in time with his own pulse.

The sight in the small window sent a spear of fright through his body, the temperature was much higher than it should be reading. He softly told Persephone to remain there as he fled to the next room to grab a blanket before returning to her side. He wrapped her in the soft layer of cotton fabric and lifted her light body into his arms. He could feel the adrenaline pulsing through his veins urging him to hurry as the sudden terror ate him.

"Hades?" Hecate questioned as he came into view of the kitchen.

"I need to get her to the hospital now. Please help me." Something in his eyes or face must have tipped her off to the urgency, as she spoke quickly to heroes then swiftly made her way to his side.

"I'll drive." As he held the pink goddess in his lap, listening to her labored breathing, the car gliding down the smooth dark roads, he could only hope that she would be ok.

**A/N: **Was that at all what you were expecting? What was your favorite part?

Leave me a comment below, hit that kudos button, and follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters or stories from me.

As always my faithful readers,

With Love,

Faithy


	5. Chapter 5 - Realizations

**A/N: **

Hello, my faithful readers,

Here is another chapter for your diligent patience and your amazing comments. You guys brighten my days, especially right now. Thank you so much.

Enjoy!

**TW: for dealing with an abuser and narcissists. Also language warning.**

**When it Rains it Pours**

**Chapter 5 - Realizations**

"UGH!" She screamed, rage boiling in her body, causing her hands to shake. "Can you believe that he has that little thot in his HOME?! She's sick, he says! Says our relationship is over and that I need to find a new job! HOW FUCKING DARE HE LEAVE ME FOR THAT LITTLE BITCH!"

Thetis watched in amusement as her "friend" paced the floor. She barely cared about the little red wench, but she was good for entertainment and information. She had yet to get Zeus to her though, so she couldn't lose her informant, just yet.

"You know there is a way to trap him right? I mean, Zeus doesn't care, but Hades would. Just pretend you're pregnant. I have contacts and could get you everything you need. It would be a piece of cake." Minthe whirled around to face Thetis, her eyes huge with surprise.

"I never thought about that, but I don't know, that seems really awful. What about a growing stomach, and a baby kicking, and a heartbeat?" Minthe's demeanor began to drop the more she talked.

"Black market dear. They have come up with a belly that mimics all of that and it blends into your body so it isn't noticeable. It's pretty genius really. It will cost you of course." Oh, Thetis would charge Minthe more than what it cost her. She deserved her cut after all.

"It just seems really mean and awful. I wouldn't even be able to produce a baby and saying it miscarried or something would hurt Hades. I couldn't do that to him. I can't do this." Thetis rolled her eyes. God, Minthe was so pathetically weak.

"You can do this. I will help you with every step. No worries." Minthe nodded, looking forlorn, as she held onto a pillow behind her bended knees.

"I almost hit him again and then Hecate showed up and so did Hermes. They think I'm awful and they're right." Thetis reached over and slapped Minthe across the face, causing the red nymph to gasp.

"Enough! Stop being self-deprecating, it is absolutely exhausting. Now get up and get yourself cleaned up. We have work to do."

He sat by her bedside, watching her take ragged breaths. They had improved slightly with oxygen, but she had started to cough a lot—being unable to breathe through the attacks. She was sleeping now, but he could tell it wasn't peaceful.

The doctor had diagnosed her with pneumonia and he had felt horrible that he hadn't brought Persephone in sooner. If he had it might not be this bad. He hated the sight of her being hooked up to wires that led to the annoyingly beeping machines. Her temperature had leveled out, out of the danger zone thankfully—though it still wasn't where they wanted it to be.

A soft knock came at the door and Hades looked up to see Hera standing there, Zeus in tow behind her. Zeus, as usual, did not look pleased to be there, but he had to at least appear to be doing his kingly duties.

"Hey, we heard Persephone was here. Do you mind if we come in?" As if Hades would mind Hera's presence. His brother, on the other hand, he could live without sometimes.

"Of course I don't mind. She's asleep for now, but I know she will be glad you were here." They both sat across from Hades, Hera brushing a soft hand down Persephone's head.

"How did she really end up at your place Hades? I know the public story isn't correct." He sighed, leave it to Hera to catch his lie.

"She walked, in the rain. She was trying to escape a bad situation. That's all I can tell you. It isn't my story to tell–it's hers." He squeezed the hand he held gently, as to not disturb the IV taped there.

"I can only guess as to what she was escaping, but I am glad she is safe. You care for her deeply. I know you do, do not contradict me, Hades." He smirked, biting back a laugh. Hera was always one to tell it like it is.

"Fine, I won't contradict you. She deserves better than me though." Hades didn't move his eyes from Persephone as he talked.

"Let me ask you something? Do you love Persephone? You obviously care for her deeply or you wouldn't have taken her into your home–and you certainly wouldn't be here now." Hera tapped his hand to get him to look at her. He looked between the two women in the room, his eyes softening and muscles relaxing.

"Yes." That one word filled him with so much joy. Yes, he did love Persephone, he could admit that now. He had never loved someone the way he loved the little goddess.

"Then that is what she deserves. Being in love and being together doesn't mean you don't have things to work on, or that you won't fight, or there won't be times you won't see eye to eye. It means you love and care enough for each other to work through the bad.

"I may not have the best relationship with your brother, he's an asshole and I'm a bitch most of the time and we fight and argue, but there's still love there. We don't show it in the way others do, but it is there. Start off as friends and go from there. You've already started a good friendship, just let it develop naturally." Hera brushed his bangs back out of his face, pointedly looking between him and Persephone before sitting back and grabbing her husband's hand.

"I told you before to just marry the girl. She makes you happy and she obviously cares for you. So marry her and be done with it. Such a big production. You'll work on your shortcomings together and grow and tada! Besides she will make a magnificent queen and it will piss Demeter off, so all the better I say." Hades and Hera both looked annoyed at Zeus' words, but they couldn't deny that they were true.

Persephone would be an opulent, imposing, and elegant queen. That would be her choice though—Hades would never push her—he didn't want her to regret her decision. He could dream though of someday ruling the underworld at her side in a marriage full of love.

**A/N: **Not much going on mainly a filler chapter. Though it is an important one. What did you think? I know I hate writing Minthe and Thetis as much as you hate reading them.

Leave me a comment below, hit that kudos button, and don't forget to follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters or stories from me.

As always my faithful readers,

With Love,

Faithy


End file.
